Wave energy is concentrated at the sea surface, such as within 25 meters of the surface. Wave energy decreases with depth below the surface. Near the surface, there is vigorous movement of water up and down and horizontally, and the pressure of water repeatedly increases as a wave crest moves over a location and repeatedly decreases as the trough of a wave moves over the location. Several systems have been proposed for converting wave energy into electricity, as in U.S. Pat. No. 6,229,225 by Carroll, where a mooring line that holds a buoy operates a deep underwater hydraulic pump and electrical generator. Any electricity-generating device that lies under water should be as simple as possible.
There have been recent developments of SSM (synthetic stretchable material) such as EPA (electro active polymers) which generates electricity when its opposite sides contain opposite electrostatic charges and the distance between its ends changes, as when it is stretched. Such synthetic stretchable material is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,768,246 by Pelrine; 6,812,624 by Pei; and 7,038,357 by Goldenberg; and US publication 2001/0029401 by Ishido. Applicant provides systems for generating electricity from wave energy, using stretching and/or relaxing of these synthetic stretchable materials that are used as conductors.